A New Cardcaptor
by anonomus
Summary: Sakura and Li meet up with some of their old friends and get more excitement then they bargain for. please R&R co written with my friend Cathain-Drag-Wolf (thats her user name! check out her stories!!!)
1. A new begining

A NEW CARDCAPTOR  
  
I'm going to start off by saying that Sakura, Li, Eric, and Madison are not mine. They belong to Clamp. So now read the story.  
  
"Li, they're here." Sakura yelled to her husband. "Mommy, mommy," she heard a small voice say. She looked down to see her 6-year-old daughter, Elaine, "is Mimi here?" "Yes, we will be going upstairs for a while, do not come up. That's an order." Elaine put on her best smile and said, "Ok mommy." And with that she ran out to meet Mimi. Sakura followed her,  
  
"Madison, it's so nice to see you again!" she said when she saw her old friend. "Mimi, josh, go inside to play with Elaine and Zack." Madison said. When they were inside Sakura said, "did you bring the tape?" "Yes. "Eric, Madison's husband answered, "Where did you guys find the tape?" "That's the strange part, it was just on the table. It was like it wanted to be found. Well let's go inside already I want to be able to watch all of it before dinner!" and so they walked inside totally un aware of the danger about to befall upon them.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"But I want to go first." Elaine cried, "I've told you many times, I'm older than you so I get to go before you." That was Zack. 4 years older than Elaine he was the exact opposite of his dad. "Well if that's the way it works then I get to go before you and I give Elaine my turn because I don't want to go." Mimi said calmly as Mimi jumped for joy. Josh ruined their celebration by coming over and saying, "Zack's age and mine combined are bigger than your ages combined." Mimi crossed her arms and Elaine said, "I'm going to tell mommy!" and dashed to get there. The boys exchanged worried glances before running after her screaming apologies. Mimi sighed and turned to follow.  
  
When she got there everyone was trying to look through one of the cracks in the door. Curious she looked in to. What she saw amazed her. Her parents were watching a video, and on it was Sakura as a child. It looked like she was battling some guy with long snow-white hair. Elaine watched in wonder as she saw her mom holding a pink book with the name Sakura on it. She jumped in surprise as she realized they had that same exact book in their library.  
  
"ZAAAAAAAAAAAACK" Zack looked up to see his little sister running up to him with a book in her hands. "Zack, you'llneverguesswhatifoundinthelibrary!" she said in a breathless rush. "Slow down." He said and gave her some time to get her breath back. She showed her brother the book, "look." she said  
  
"Well then," Josh said a mischievous grin on his face, "lets open it." "No, we will not open it Josh." Mimi said trying to pry him away from the book. No matter how hard she pulled she could not get it away from him luckily Elaine was able to get it and toss it to Mimi. Unfortunately Mimi's hand slipped and the book opened. 


	2. the three kids

The three kids  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I'm going to start off by saying that Sakura, Li, Eric (a.k.a. Eriol), and Madison are not mine. They belong to Clamp. So now read the story.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
On the top of the book Mimi saw a card that said Watery on it. She picked it up and said, "Watery?" quietly under her breath. Suddenly there was a ton of water rushing down on them.  
  
Mimi struggled to reach the door and just when she thought her lunges were about to burst she got it open. The water went rushing out the door into the streets and brought the cards that had fallen out of the book with it. When the water stopped moving the cards didn't. The cards flew up into the sky instead. As the last card disappeared a little blue cat like thing came out of the now empty book.  
  
"Hey" it said, "I am Hoshi, the new guardian beast of the book of the clow. Now" he said, rubbing his hands together, "Where did you put my cards?" "Oh, you mean those little card like things that were in the book?" asked Mimi putting on the most angelic face she could manage, "if that is what you mean then we have one." Showing him the watery card that she had managed to hold onto.  
  
"yes, yes that is it, now where are the rest?" he asked and Elayne answered this time by saying, "oh, yes those, well all of them but that flew away." All hoshi could do was stand there staring. He finaly recovered from the shock enough to get two words out,  
  
"YOU WHAT??!?!!?!" "they just flew away," Elayne said in a slightly annoyed tone, "how much clearer do we have to make it for you?" it took a while but hoshi finaly got his voice back fully and said, "well you," he said pointing to mimi, "have to capture them."  
  
He shouted some words that mimi couldn't understand, and said, "grab the staff." Mimi was surprised to see that there was a staff hanging in mid air. It took her a while to react and by the time she started to grab it Zack said, "NO, I want to be the card captor." He also grabed the staff. Josh, not wanting to be left out grabed the staff too. Elayne only backed into a corner.  
  
There was a bright flash, and when it faded there were three staffs. Mimi, Josh, and Zack all had one.  
  
"oh my," Hoshi said, "there are three cardcaptors." " cool, do you mean that we are going to catch the cards like my mom did?" asked Zack, "yes, but it is not all fun and games. The cards can be......" he was cut off bu Zack who said, "lets go get some cards." And rushed out the door. Mimi and Josh followed him.  
  
"Oh boy.... You" he said looking at Elayne, "stay here and don't follow me." With that he flew out of the door shaking his head and muttering under his breath.  
  
Waddya think? R&R please or else I won't put up more. I do have it! I just need to type it.................. 


	3. The Beguinning of the End or the End of ...

(Author's note: Hey, this is Dru, the other person who wrote this. I'm really jelous that all you peoples liked this. NOT! I'm very glad! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!!!! These are my and Anonomus's characters, and if you copy them I will be forced to go after you with a blowtorch, some duct tape, and a BIG, BIG sword. JK! But, if you steal the characters, I might send a bug after you.)  
  
"Syaoron," Sakura asked, when the movie was done. "Do you sense something?"  
  
"Kinda," her husband replied. "Why?", he paused, lowering his voice.  
  
"I dunno, but it seems familiar." She said, glancing over at Eriol. "Eriol, what's wrong?"  
  
"I can sense it too." Eriol said, his face turning pale. "I.. It's the sense of my former life."  
  
"No way." Tomoyo said, her brow knitting in worry.  
  
"Oh," Sakura said, falling back onto the sofa. "Th… this…."  
  
"What?!" Syaoron shouted.  
  
Everyone looked back at the door and saw a crack big enough for one little head to look through.  
  
"The children." Sakura whispered.  
  
Tomoyo, Syaoron, Sakura, and Eriol ran, top speed, down the stairs, until Sakura sensed her feet getting wet. There was water everywhere! Whe they had finally searched the whole house, they found Elayne watching TV, looking very disturbed. (No, she wasn't watching Jerry Springer!) No one else was there.  
  
"Elayne, honey." Sakura said, kneeling on the soggy carpet. "Where are your brother, Mimi, and Josh?"  
  
Suddenly, Elayne burst into tears, trying to tell them what had happened, but the flood of tears wouldn't stop. 


	4. The Clow Cards

The Clow Cards

(Author's note: Don't steal the characters that are rightfully Bri's. They ain't mine, but this is me, Dru.)

                                      For the most part, Elayne told her parents what had happened, until…

"..then dey went off an' I hadda stay here."

"We have to rescue them." Sakura whispered. "Before the Clow Cards.."

"Let's go, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said to her husband, who nodded. All of them ran out of the room, leaving the poor, sniffing 6 year old. Again, Elayne began to cry, until a voice said, "What's wrong little girl?"

"Who?" Elayne said, cocking her head, more confused than sad.

"Me." Shi said, smiling with his little mouth.

"Oooooooooh." Elayne said, sitting down. "Shi, what are da 'Clow Cards'?"

"Clow cards…" Shi said, sighing. " 'If the seal is broken, disaster will befall the world.' I ain't kiddin' kid. This is real stuff here. They possess strong magic. They were created by the wizard Clow Read and transformed into Sakura Cards by your mother. Each card is alive and, by Clow Read, each were given a name, form, and power. For example, the card of luck has the power of luck, like the card of metal has the power over metal things. They have incredible powers and do as the please if released. That's why Master Clow sealed them inside of the book, and your mother did the same after him. The seal your mother made was very powerful and was supposed to only be able to be opened by the next Master of the cards. I suppose that qualifies you, because your bloodline has magicians in each side. To be fair, I guess I'll give you my personal wand, the Windstone wand." He snapped his fingers (?) and out of thin air appeared a pink, heart-shaped key with an emerald inside of it. 

"Emeralds signify long life." Shi said, smiling. "What's your name, little girl?"

"E…Elayne.." Elayne stuttered, taking hold of the key. 

"If you ever need it, call out, 'The key that hides the forces of darkness! Show your true identity! I, Elayne, command you under the covenant! Release the seal!' Got it?"

                  Elayne nodded and put it in her pocket. Something was already in there, though! Elayne pulled out the thing and found that they were five cards. The Love Card, the Metal Card, the Weapon Card, The Music Card, and the Sleep Card. Shi gasped and wondered, 'This girl is strange… could she be…'

                 "Well, " he said. "I better go and help your brother and friends." Slowly, he floated outside and said a couple of words in Cantonese. Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared and he was gone. Elayne sighed, wishing she had paid more attention when she was learning Cantonese from her brother. A cold hand suddenly clamped down on top of her shoulder. Elayne spun around to see a tall, wiry man with long green hair. He laughed and muttered to himself. "They will be mine forever." 

"Use them." He said to Elayne. "Take them for yourself. Go and get the cards. Be the master."

                  And in a second he was gone.  Suddenly, Elayne started running out of the door in the direction Josh, Zack, and Mimi went.


End file.
